1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to utility carts and to tote carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility carrier adapted to transport and support objects over paved or earth surfaces and being collapsible to permit ease of storage and unloaded transportation of the carrier.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Utility carts and carriers have been known and utilized to transport a variety of materials and objects over all available surfaces. Carts also have existed in two wheel and four wheel form being both collapsible and fixed in their structure. One use of carriers or carts is in the transport of bulky or heavy objects such as heavy boxes or luggage and the like. For the variety of purposes to which these carts are placed, it is necessary that the carrier be lightweight while at the same time having strength and rigidity sufficient to support heavy loads without buckling. It is a point of further convenience when the unloaded cart may be collapsed upon itself to facilitate ease of storage or the unloaded transport of the cart itself.
One situation in which a utility carrier is particularly useful is in the cartage of recreational ice chests. Such ice chests are commonly utilized for camping, picnics or for cooling of food and beverages at sporting events. When loaded with ice and comestibles the weight of an ice chest can be substantial. Cartage of a loaded ice chest is particularly inconvenient as its generally rectangular shape places the opposing handles apart from each other making it difficult for a single person to carry the loaded ice chest. Even when the individual is of sufficient size to carry an ice chest the weight can place substantial strain on the lower back and is, therefore, an ill-advised if not dangerous procedure. Conventional carriers for objects such as an ice chest are generally simple two wheeled devices which require that the carrier and ice chest be tilted and transported such that the ice chest is not level with the ground. This can result in spillage of liquid from the ice chest as well as shifting of the contents. In addition, the standardly available two wheel carriers are limited to transport of the ice chest and are not suitable for providing any other utility such as making the chest available for seating by individuals.
Therefore, a long standing need has been present for a utility carrier which provides a stable base for an ice chest or cooler and which may serve to transport the ice chest without tilting and which may be folded for convenient storage or carrying when not loaded with an ice chest or other totable materials.